1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular system of interconnected poles, especially those used to construct lightweight portable concealment and shelter systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is often a need to conceal or shelter oneself when researching wildlife, hunting, camping, working on construction projects, or working in the outdoors. Wildlife researchers conceal themselves so that they can film and study wildlife without disturbing the behavior of the animals. Hunters often conceal themselves in various hunting blinds to avoid being detected by their prey. Campers often conceal themselves to bathe, change clothes, and perform other personal or hygiene activities. Construction workers, military, law enforcement, and others who work in the outdoors also have similar needs for concealment. Children enjoy using various structures in the yard or a playroom. Various methods have been employed to accomplish these tasks.
The use of fiberglass pole segments that are interconnected with a simple metal ferrule has become standard for camping tent pole systems. Some of these pole systems use solid fiberglass poles. Others use a predetermined number of hollow fiberglass pole segments permanently interconnected with a single stretch cord that runs through the centers of the fiberglass poles. More recently precision machined all-metal pole systems have also been designed with a predetermined number of segments.
The use of such pole systems has several disadvantages such as:                Being limited to a single design or configuration        Breaking at the fiberglass pole tips        Breaking of the fiberglass pole segment where the end metal ferrule contacts the fiberglass pole        Placing uneven, heavy stress on the single stretch cord so that it breaks        Being difficult to repair broken cords or segments        Being difficult to replace a broken cord or segment in the field        
It is also desirable to have a blind that can provide shelter from the elements. Lightweight portable tents with nylon shells, rain flies, and external fiberglass poles are well known, but there have not been major innovations in basic structure and configuration of such tents in the last two decades. Each tent comes with a predetermined number of parts and is limited to a single configuration.
There is a need for a simple, lightweight, compact, portable, modular system of poles and interconnections so that the same poles can be used to configure a number of blinds, shelters, tents, and play structures. There is a need for such a system to allow for configuration with a configuration attachment and for temporary breakdown for transportation while maintaining the desired configuration. There is a need for more reliable pole system with less breakage and easy repair or replacement when there is a broken or damaged component.
What is needed is a modular system of components that could be used to construct a wide variety of outdoor blinds, shelters, tents, or play structures. With such a modular system, the same components could be used to create various blinds, shelters, tents, or play structures.